Malam hari di bulan Oktober
by Scarleet Rin
Summary: Kondo merayakan keberhasilan mereka dengan mengadakan pesta/ "Bagaimana China di matamu?"/ "Tak ada bagusnya."/ Slight OkiKagu/ AT, OOC, RUSH/ Untuk merayakan ulang tahun Okita Sougo (08-07)


**.**

 **.**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **.**

 **OOC, typo, rush, AT**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka - karena telah mampu menggerakkan hati para penduduk desa terpencil itu, pria berusia 29 tahun itu memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta malam hari.

Cawan cawan kecil berisi sake pahit itu berjejer rapih di hadapan para pejuang itu. Mereka duduk dengan rapih di atas bantal duduk kecil berwarna merah - menunggu pidato singkat namun padat yang akan dilontarkan oleh lelaki itu.

Kedua orang yang paling dekat dengan Kondo Isao - Hijikata Toushiro dan Okita Sougo, duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

Setelah ruangan yang berisi 43 orang itu akhirnya tenang, Kondo berdiri sambil mengangkat cawan miliknya kemudian berdehem agar perhatian orang orang tertuju padanya.

"Hari ini kita telah berhasil meyakinkan sekelompok orang di desa terpencil tentang keadaan negara kita saat ini." Semua perhatian tertuju pada satu direksi, yaitu Kondo yang sedang berdiri dengan gagah di ujung ruangan itu.

"Memang bukan hal mudah untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa negara yang selama ini mereka kenal telah berubah." Semuanya menyimak dengan baik ketika nada suara Kondo mulai berubah.

"Tapi kita, para Shinsengu-," Kondo berhenti sejenak lalu tersenyum tipis dan kembali memandangi para kawannya dengan pandangan penuh semangat. "Tidak! Tapi kita para samurai Edo akan membuat era baruu! Era dimana kedamaian itu tercipta!"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan mengangkat cawan masing masing. "DEMI EDO!" "DEMI MASA DEPAN MANUSIA!"

Setelah selesai mendengar pidato - tanpa membuang waktu lagi, para mantan Shinsengumi memulai pesta dengan meriah. Dalam sekejab, ruangan itu dipenuhi suara yang tumpang tindih.

"Ya, Kondo- _san._ Kau berhasil membuat semangat baru lagi di antara orang orang itu," kata Sougo dengan nada malas saat Kondo kembali duduk.

Kondo tersenyum pada Sougo. "Mereka lah yang membuat semangat baru di hati mereka." Kemudian Kondo meneguk sake yang berada di cawannya dengan sekali tegukan.

Di sisi kirinya, Hijikata sedang mencampurkan mayonise dengan makanan yang ada di hadapannya. "Kondo- _san,_ sekarang tanggal 31 Oktober," katanya sambil menyuapkan gumpalan mayonise kuning ke dalam mulutnya. Entah apa maksud dari perkataannya itu.

Kondo menatap sahabat karibnya sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemandangan desa saat malam hari. Angin musim gugur merontokkan dedaunan gingko yang tertanam dekat dengan teras penginapan mereka.

Diam diam Kondo mengepal erat tangan kirinya yang tersembunyi di pangkuannya. Darahnya berdesir dengan lambat, membuat hangat dirinya saat mengingat kembali sosok gadis itu. Mana mungkin ia bisa lupa momen ketika gadis yang ia cintai beranjak dewasa. Lagipula ini sudah setahun berlalu sejak pemberontakan itu terjadi.

"Mungkin saat ini Otae _-san_ sedang merayakannya bersama mereka," katanya sebelum meneguk sakenya.

Atmofsir di antara mereka bertiga tiba tiba terasa memberat. Sougo melemparkan pandangan ke arah maniak mayonise itu yang artinya 'Maumu apa Hijikata? Kau mau mati?'. Lalu dibalas dengan tatapan yang kurang lebih artinya 'DIAM BOCAH!' oleh Hijikata. Kondo yang sedang sibuk makan tak menyadari kalau dua orang yang berada di masing sisinya sedang bertengkar.

Namun Yamazaki menyadari itu. Ia berpindah tempat duduk hingga ia dekat dengan mereka bertiga. "Bagaimana kabar mereka bertiga ya?"

Mereka bertiga terdiam sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masing masing. Hijikata menyalakan rokoknya, Kondo menuang sake kembali, dan Sougo sibuk menggigit benda baru yang langsung menjadi favoritnya, sebatang lidi.

Hijikata menghembuskan asap rokok. "Si keriting bego itu pasti tahu caranya menjaga Edo," komentarnya singkat.

Sougo menatap Hijikata dengan malas. "Dengar dengar, kau berjanji dengan _danna_ untuk kembali dengan cepat ke Edo. Benarkan, HIjikata _-san?"_

Hijikata mematikan rokoknya yang baru saja ia nyalakan dengan meletakkannya di asbak yang tersedia. "Bukan maksud seperti itu ya," katanya dengan cepat. "Lagipula kau tahu darimana, hah?''

Sougo bersiul. "Pantas saja para fujo dari dunia lain memasangkan kalian," katanya pelan.

"JANGAN KIRA AKU TIDAK DENGAR YA!"

" _Ma, ma,_ Toshi. Bukan hanya kau saja kan yang berjanji dengan mereka kan? Aku dan Sougo pun melakukan itu," kata Kondo mencoba menenangkan mereka.

Hijikata menyeringai mendengar perkataan Kondo yang terakhir. "Bahkan Sougo? Dengan siapa? Gadis China yang rakus itu?"

Sougo menutup matanya, mengabaikan Hijikata. Ia meneguk sakenya untuk pertama kali. Sake ini sake pertamanya yang ia teguk setelah berbulan bulan tidak minum minum. Lagipula Kondo melarangnya teralu banyak minum lantaran ia masih muda.

"Kami hanya berjanji agar saling lebih kuat satu sama lain. Lagipula keuntungannya, aku bisa membunuhmu dengan cepat kan?" kata Sougo, membuka matanya.

Kondo melirik Sougo sekilas. Ia sudah lama mengenal Sougo, sudah hafal macam macam kebiasaan orang yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri. "Menurutmu, china seperti apa, Sougo?" tanya Kondo tiba tiba.

Sougo menghela nafas sebelum ia menjawab, "apa keuntungannya bagimu kalau aku menjawabnya?"

Kondo mengedikkan bahu bidangnya. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana gadis China itu di matamu."

Walaupun tidak kentara, tapi tampaknya Hijikata lumayan tertarik dengan alur pembicaraan ini, termasuk Yamazaki. Mereka tahu kalau Sougo suka main main dengan wanita, namun hanya sebatas iseng atau usil. Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan dengan wanita. Satu satunya perempuan yang dekat dengannya, meski bukan dalam hubungan yang romantis, adalah gadis Yorozuya itu, Kagura.

Sougo memandangi langit langit ruangan itu dengan tatapan bosan. "Dia kasar, jelek, rakus. Dadanya juga rata," katanya akhirnya. "Tak ada yang bagus dari gadis jelek itu."

Lalu tidak ada yang kembali bicara.

"Tapi karena itu kau tertarik padanya kan?"

Hijikata, Yamazaki, dan Sougo menoleh ke arah Kondo. Mereka mendapati Kondo sedang mengelus bekas luka yang melintang secara diagonal di wajahnya. Tatapannya tampak seperti seorang bapak di hadapan para anaknya.

"Saat seorang pria benar benar tertarik dengan seorang wanita. Maka ia tak akan pernah bisa melupakannya." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kondo permisi untuk pergi ke toilet. Entah apa tujuannya ia mengatakan seperti itu.

Perkataan Kondo itu singkat namun mengena di hati. Mendengar itu, Hijikata menghembuskan asap rokok, pandangannya melembut ketika bayang bayang tentang gadis beriris crimson tersenyum padanya dahulu menghampirinya. Yamazaki kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil memutar kembali kilas balik pertemuannya dengan gadis robot yang baik hati itu.

Merasa kepalanya mulai pening, mungkin pengaruh sake yang barusan ia minum, Sougo beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu menuju teras untuk menikmati pemandangan desa malam hari. Sambil menghembuskan nafas bosan, Sougo memperhatikan dedaunan gingko yang mulai menguning itu jatuh ke tanah. Ia biarkan rambutnya yang dikuncir ekor kuda yang sudah sepundak itu terkena hembusan angin malam yang dingin.

'Heeh, tertarik? Dengan si China?' Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya gadis Yorozuya itu punya sisi baik ya? Dia cerewet, kasar, sadis, punya logat aneh, bertingkah seperti laki laki, belum lagi rakusnya minta ampun.

Tapi-, Sougo menuang sebotol sake ke dalam cangkir kecil hingga penuh.

-Dia baik hati, setia kawan, dan cantik, dibanding babi babi maso yang menyukai Sougo hanya melalui tampang, tentu saja.

Dengan mengandalkan ingatannya, Sougo dapat mengulang kembali kilas balik kejadian yang terjadi antaranya dengan gadis monster itu. Semua interaksi yang Sougo ingat hanya memuat pertengkaran mereka. Tak ada satu pun jejak romantisnya.

Sougo terkekeh mengingat kejadian saat mereka bersama lalu meneguk sakenya. Pening di kepalanya bertambah. Sougo mengingatkan dirinya untuk menahan diri untuk tidak meminum sake kembali untuk beberapa hari.

Bahkan di saat terakhir pun, gadis itu menyerangnya dan membuatnya berjanji agar bertambah kuat. Bukannya menyampaikan salam perpisahan, layaknya teman lama.

Bulan purnama itu memancarkan cahaya keperakan lembut, membuat desa gelap ini diterangi oleh cahayanya. Angin malam kembali berhembus kencang.

"Mungkin aku memang tertarik dengan Kagu-, si China itu," katanya pada diri sendiri lalu kembali menuangkan sake ke cangkirnya yang kosong, seakan lupa pada janjinya dengan diri sendiri beberapa menit yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.N**

Memperbanyak adegan Okikagu, walaupun secara ngak langsung, di fict tentang Shinsengumi ini, menandakan betapa alaynya aku sebagai fansgirl. Idenya udah butek makanya aneh, maaf ya.

Fict ini kupersembahkan buat diriku sendiri #Lah? sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Btw, aku sama Sougo sama loh ulang tahunnya. Jadi, **Selamat ulang tahun Okita Sougo (08-07-2016)** dan juga aku #NgakAdaYgMauNgasihSelamatNih?


End file.
